Morning Walks
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: She was the one you'd expect to enjoy the quiet but he was the one dragging her out to the breaking of the day each morning to enjoy the quiet. Twin Exchange title swap challenge submission. Title submitted by Alwayslovetherain


A/N: This story is a result of my first attempt at a Twin Exchange monthly challenge. I received the title Morning Walks submitted by Alwayslovetherain. The amazing and lovely MrsFredWeasley21xx did me the honour of beta reading it. Any mistakes you find here in are my own and not hers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the title.

He walked slowly feeling the sun against his freckled face, it was a feeling when he awoke a few weeks ago he thought his mother would never let him feel again. While he loved his mother, he truly did, who wouldn't she was the quintessential,overbearing, overly loving and caring woman, she was smothering him; he needed out. He had hoped one of his brothers would have sprung him sooner but it seemed that between his mother, sister and the curly hair witch who currently lived with them the boys had been warned not to let him out until they deemed him healed.

You wouldn't know that this had been his favourite time of day before the war. He had an image to keep, when someone asked if he was going to bed or returning from an early excursion,he always just winked and let them draw their own conclusion. It had contributed to his ladies man reputation and prankster extraordinaire lifestyle, a man of mystery, this time of day had often aided him in his planning, the quiet allowed him to think, sometimes about a product or prank, sometimes about the state of things during the war and more often than he would like to admit about the bird who shared a room with his little sister.

It was her fault he had been confined to his bed and then to the house for so long, but in the same breath it was also her fault that he was still around to walk in the mornings as the day broke and the sun was warm and new. She had gone back for him, of that he was certain, she was the only one he had told about the secret stashed time turner in the fifth broom closet down the charms hallway. He had never even told his twin, indeed Frederick Gideon Weasley had kept something from George, and so when so many asked if he had seen who had thrown the bubble charm around him during the Battle of Hogwarts he kept only the third secret from his twin in his entire life and told the room with a straight face he hadn't the slightest idea. He had however known it was her, there was something about her aura if you believed in that sort of thing that engulfed him when she was present. He had noticed it just two or three years prior, the slight hint of vanilla, even under the ash and dust and brimstone scent of the battle, it was detectable, maybe because he was looking for it, maybe because he was attuned to it. That was what he thought of this morning, while he walked towards the village of Ottery St Catchpole . Why had the little witch saved him? Why not Remus or Tonks? Why not her dorm mate Lavender Brown or one of the countless others? She had chosen him.

And so he walked and thought of that one thing for a week, by the middle of the first day he had started to feel as if he wasn't alone on the walks, by the fourth day he had figured out it was her following him and on the seventh day she didn't bother placing the silencing charm on her shoes.

"You can stop pretending you don't know I'm here!" Her voice called from behind him.

"I thought that was the game. You know where I pretend to not know when and where you are and what you're doing." Fred shot back as he spun on place and watched the brunette remove the invisibility cloak.

"I have no idea what you are referring to ." She told him with a poker face as blank as his own had been.

"I'm referring to the fact that even though you probably hadn't bathed in a week you still smelt of vanilla and while you may be able to lie to Ronald and Harry you can't trick a trickster Granger." He said as he folded his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"I stopped wearing that scent ages ago, after the snatchers caught us. You'll have to come up with something better than that." She said softly "Maybe it was George."

"You're wrong, as you were the only one who knew where I had hidden that time turner and certainly the only one who knew how to operate it." Fred stated stamping his foot a little as if to challenge her a bit more.

"I- well I - I don't have to justify myself to you Fred." Hermione stammered stamping her foot back at him.

" Rest assured there are no castle walls out here to fall on me, so if you aren't going to answer me perhaps you will let me enjoy what is left of the sunrise." He said turning to leave.

"The world could get by without the others, Teddy has the support system in Harry and I as godparents and Andromeda that Harry never did, I couldn't save Lavender without being seen, that is really the answer for most of them, I knew I could get away with you. Your light shines brighter than most. When I heard you died my world was darker, more callous and George, well, the kiss would have been more humane for him. It was easy to save you like I was meant to walk behind you cast the charm then wait for Harry to kill that creature." She blurted it all out as if once she started someone poured a truth serum down her throat. "I needed to save you and I had the means. It was selfish and after all I've seen I believe I was entitled to some selfishness."

"What of me? What if I had wanted to stay dead?" he accused as if she had just stolen the plans for his latest product.

"You were never dead in this timeline so you couldn't have stayed dead." she retorted. "Who would want to stay dead when they have so much to live for."

"Walk with me, I'm missing my favourite part." He started to walk again and she followed in silence, when he plopped down on the top of a grassy hill facing the Burrow, which seemed to be nothing but a dollhouse from where they were, she sat beside him close enough to hear his breathing but far enough that there was no chance of an accidental touch. "Was it for my family or for me?"

"For myself. I wanted to feel like I gave someone a chance, someone saved me once and so I wanted to return the favour. I happen to be fond of you Fred, while I don't agree with all of your products or when you choose to test them on unwilling victims, you bring happiness and laughter with you wherever you go, you are highly intelligent and you still have so much life to live. Being able to know that your mother has her family intact is an added bonus." She ran her hands through the grass as she spoke, they watched the sun peak over his family home.

"Does my mother know I'm out of bed?" He asked finally breaking the silence that had once again fallen over them.

"No," she said, "I was the one who set the wards in your room. I chose to not report your morning gallivanting to her."

"I suppose they are our morning galivants since you do accompany me every time." His hand reached for her's causing her to turn and face him. "Breaking the rules again, my my Hermione, perhaps saving me was a slippery slope for you."

"Let's get you back before you are found out, yeah?" She said pulling him to his feet and with a pop they were back at the Burrow.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked as they walked in the house, she nodded. "You won't need the cloak but maybe keep the silencing charm. You know so mum doesn't hear us."

She smiled and nodded and climbed the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

And so for the rest of the summer he would meet her at the bottom on the stairs just before daybreak and they quietly walked up the hill and watched the sunrise.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

She trudged up the hill with two muggle travel mugs of hot cocoa in her hands, she watched for the grey knit toque she expected to see at the summit. They hadn't walked since the snow had settled, Fred had needed to get back to the shop with George and she had been helping them restock their stores and running the financial end of things leaving them, both more time to focus on product development and more profitable at the end of the month. This morning was Christmas however and he thought it wouldn't hurt to walk again, he had however left without her. When she arrived she found a warm tartan blanket and a small spread of what her grandma would have called la déjeune.

20m ago"I thought we could count this as our first official date," he turned when he heard the crunch of the snow beneath her boots.

"You know usually you ask before the date," she smiled passing him the thermos.

"Yes, but then you could have said no and that would have ruined my Christmas gift to my mother, you know she wants nothing more than another daughter to add to her collection of wayward children." He stated pulling her to the blanket.

"Wouldn't that imply that she would adopt me, making us siblings and this date a bit incestuous." Hermione chortled.

"I'm certain she will settle for a daughter in law." He sassed her back.

"Perhaps one day Fred, for now let's get the first date down."

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Why have you woken me so early and apparated me blind folded to Merlin knows where with barely enough time for me to dress properly?" Hermione stood uneasily at the peak of what felt like a mountain. Fred reached up and took the blindfold from her eyes. The warm June sun almost blinded her, but she smiled when she saw the view become clearer, they stood on a small hill just beyond the Burrow.

"Happy one year walking anniversary love," he stated.

"Fred," she laughed, "Really?"

"No, we'll maybe close but that's not why I've whisked you here." He smiled. " Walk with me?"

She nodded and he took her hand leading her down the path and up to their hill.

"Isn't the air lovely today so crisp. The last of the cold days," she mentioned warming her arms as the climbed.

"Do you need me to warm you up love?" He chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I don't think your mother would appreciate the view if she happened to look up the hill while we were doing that." Hermione chuckled.

"I do have a serious question for you, Hermione Jean Granger, you are a wonderfully smart, beautiful, kind soul, I owe you my life, would you do me the honour of being Mrs Hermione Weasley, and let me spend the rest of my days being your light?" He had dropped to one knee and held out a beautifully understated solitaire ring.

"Yes," was all she had said before he pulled her to him and let out a whooping noise she was sure they heard at the Burrow.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Fred walked that morning quietly, it was early spring, the mornings had just started getting early again, he loved this time of year. This had been his idea, a daybreak ceremony, most everyone else partied into the night for their wedding but this was his and now her favourite time of day. He walked out to the orchard and waited beneath the arch his brothers had made them, this would be by far his favourite morning walk so far, the one they took together after the ceremony may eclipse it.

His friends started to appear at the end of the makeshift aisle, his family and hers following suit. He wished he had a long walk or that she could have joined him but he was shaken from his thoughts when the music changed and Harry appeared with no one on his arm. Fred's heart started to race, she was supposed to be there. Perhaps she had changed her mind, maybe she had an issue with her robes, was she feeling ill. Then it hit him, all at once and little by little the smell of vanilla.

Harry looked guilty and pulled the cloak off his best friend and watched as the groom went from nervous wreck to awe struck.

Fred and Hermione promised their lives to each other and fastened their magic together in the old world style. When the ministry official pronounced them witch and wizard Fred leaned down and whispered to his bride, "Will you walk with me this morning?"

"Every morning, from now until forever." She promised and it was one she kept, four moves, three children and all the trials and tribulations between.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Fred walked alone, the day had yet to break down but he needed the quiet. He had to get away from it. They had walked this path for the last 80 years, with their kids and then with their grandchildren and most recently with their great granddaughter Hermione Molly. For the last six days he had walked alone. He needed to think, his Helena was smothering him, something she got from her grandmother. She constantly reminded him that her mum wouldn't want this. The truth was that Fred was tired too, not just sad and mourning but tired. He had held on for his wife. She had been his reason, she had saved him once and he owed her. Letting her go first was lonely and hard but he couldn't risk her trying to turn back time again. He was sitting alone when his little Hermione came running up the hill.

"Poppy Fred, why are you sitting on the grass? It's wet from the dew. " she questioned before plopping down beside him.

"Poppy is tired little poppet. "He smiled ruffling her hair. "Look what Poppy found behind your ear, it's a pygmy puff" and placed it in her hands.

"Whoa Poppy is he for me?" Her great grandfather nodded with a wink before conjuring a blanket.

"Run along and show you Gran, Hermione. Tell her Poppy just needed a quick kip. I'll be down for breakfast." He told the small girl who so resembled his late wife with a kiss to her forehead she was gone to show off her new prize.

Fred laid across the blanket and took a deep breath, suddenly it was there the vanilla just as he faded off to sleep. She was there with him again.


End file.
